


The Second Coming That Wasn't (Or Was It?)

by polymona



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, BAMF Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Post-Canon, Protective Crowley, mild violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-22 05:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polymona/pseuds/polymona
Summary: Aziraphale is surprised with a chat from God.Crowley is confused as to why any human would just abandon their newborn in front of a bookshop of all places.When the forces of Above or Below find out what has just been set in motion, there will be both Heaven and Hell to pay.If God can be a woman, so can Jesus.





	1. Chapter 1

~*~

A nonspecific amount of time had passed since the world didn’t end. It had been months, perhaps. Definitely not years.

To the casual observer or infrequent patron of one Soho bookshop, it would seem that not much had changed. If one had a little more attention to detail, you might notice that the gold ring that Mr. A. Z. Fell typically wore on his pinkie had at some point migrated over to his ring finger on the opposite hand. On further observation, you may notice that the tall lanky bloke with fiery hair nowadays tended to be lounging around the bookshop more often than not. There had also been a case of a somewhat outrageous claim from a customer that they, having picked out a book to flip through, tried to sit down in a chair and were promptly hissed at by a rather large snake that popped out from under the cushion.

~'*'~

It was the middle of the night. Across town, in the mostly dark bedroom of Crowley’s flat, the faint light of a forgotten lamp shone on a sleeping angel, having drifted off in the corner chair, book still in his lap. Right next to him, in the vast bed, the demon slept soundly, tangled in black bed sheets.

AZIRAPHALE

A gentle, yet booming voice, accompanied by an an otherworldly cone of light, startled the angel violently awake. His wings shot out unexpectedly from where they were tucked away on another plane, his left one took out the reading lamp, sending it to the floor with a crash, and his right managed to smack the sleeping demon square in the face with enough force to send him tumbling off of the opposite edge of the bed with an 'Ngk!' and 'Ow!'

"Oh! Oh dear-"

AZIRAPHALE

"Lord? Oh- It's been quite some time," the angel began nervously, eyes darting back and forth over to where Crowley fell. The demon had since picked himself back up and was peering cautiously over the edge of the bed- not that he was foolish enough to believe it would make any difference, of course, _She_ knew he was there. Crowley looked on at Aziraphale bathed in light, but the demon was unfortunately only able to hear one half of the conversation.

WHERE IS YOUR SWORD?

_Really? The bloody sword again?_ "I- I returned it- to the nice International Express chap-"

RETRIEVE IT. KEEP IT BY YOUR SIDE ALWAYS.  
  
The cone of light began to constrict and fade. The angel blinked with searching eyes.  
  
YOU'LL NEED IT FOR THE TASK AHEAD.  
  
Before Aziraphale could gather any further thoughts, the Almighty was gone, and the room fell dark.  
  
Crowley rushed over to the angel and looked him over, checking for any obvious signs of smiting.  
  
"Oh my word, I've made a mess of things," Aziraphale said, tucking his wings back away and looking at the toppled lamp along with the smattering of glass from the smashed bulb that now covered the bedroom floor.  
  
The demon snapped his fingers and everything was back as it was a few minutes prior. Even the angel's book had returned to his lap on the same page he had left off.

"Thank you, my dear," Aziraphale said smiling, reaching out and touching Crowley's face gently. "Are you alright?"

"Angel, what the _fuck_ just happened?"

"Sorry?" Aziraphale blinked.

"You just had a chat with _God_. She doesn't just chat with anyone for fun. No one has heard a word from Her for thousands of years. This can't possibly be a good thing for us."

"We don't know that."

They both looked uneasy. The quiet of the room dragged on.

"Come on to bed, angel," Crowley sighed finally, tugging Aziraphale closer. "We can face the world in the morning."

~*~

In the morning the angel and demon made their way to the bookshop, after stopping for a spot of breakfast, of course- Crowley's treat.

"I'm not even sure how to go about getting the sword back. Though, I am more concerned about what I could possibly need it for."

"There must be some way to contact International Express. Maybe just place an order and he'll show up at your door, just like that? No, no, it couldn't be that easy."

"He appeared to be a normal human. I wonder if there some way to get his address? Oh, if only we knew his name."

"Angel, you once managed to work out the location and name of the missing Antichrist, I'm sure you can track down one postman."  
  
As the two reached the front of the bookshop, they noticed a plain cardboard box in front of door. The top of it was ajar. The only visible contents was a wad of fabric of some sort poking out.  
  
"I don't recall ordering anything," Aziraphale pondered out loud, as he unlocked the door.  
  
"Well," Crowley said, picking up the unmarked box so that they could step through the entrance, "too bad this one isn't sword shaped. That would have been convenient."

As soon as the angel managed to shut the door and put up the CLOSED sign, the box the demon was holding sneezed.

Crowley froze and looked down at the box.

"Uh, Angel?"

Aziraphale rushed over. They looked at each other, then they looked back at the box.

The angel slowly reached out, opening the box all the way and pulling back the fabric of what was now clearly a blanket.

A baby, no more than a few days old, stared back at them.

~'*'~

"What human would abandon their newborn in front of a bookshop of all places?" Crowley exclaimed, pacing back and forth and gesturing wildly. He poured another glass of wine. "It doesn't add up." He continued fretting. "You don't even open the shop every day, that baby could have _starved_ to death."

"Aren't you lovely?" Aziraphale smiled softly at the baby girl he now cradled in his arms. She had brown skin and a few tufts of soft black curls, and she looked up at the angel with wide happy eyes. Besides the blanket, she had a band of some sort on her wrist with most of the text rubbed away.

"I didn't think it was still a- a _thing_\- dropping off your unwanted kids on stranger's doorsteps. I thought that went out the way of _bashing_ them against cliffs and- and floating them down rivers- and- DROWNING THEM IN FLOODS!"*

*Crowley yelled that last bit at the ceiling.

"My dear, I'm sure her parents were just trying to give her a better life." As the baby started to fuss, Aziraphale miracled a bottle and started to feed her.

"They threw her away," Crowley muttered, throwing himself onto the sofa, and downing another glass of wine.

"We can't keep her."

"I never said anything about keeping her, Angel."

"Well, we'll make sure little Jess here goes to a good home."

"_Jess?_"

"That was the only bit still legible on her bracelet."

"Lemme see," Crowley slurred slightly, as Aziraphale handed the baby over.

The demon eyed the bracelet. The first three letters were definitely J-E-S. The remaining two or three rubbed away letters escaped recognition. There was also remnants of an address and phone that were torn away. But, if whoever abandoned this baby wanted to leave no trace, why not just remove the bracelet entirely?

Midst trying to examine Jess' arm, Crowley failed to adequately juggle both baby and wine glass and accidentally spilled some onto the girl's stomach.

But before he could take any action to miracle the spill away, it seemed to just fade.

"Wha? Aziraphale, did you do anything just now?"

"No, why?"

And then the child's hand brushed the wine glass and its contents turned to water right in front of them. Crowley's eyes went wide.

"Christ!" The demon exclaimed at the baby in his arms.

Aziraphale gasped as all the pieces fell together, "Oh sweet baby Jesus."

~*~

Crowley held the glass of water at arms length.

"You can relax, my dear," Aziraphale said, quickly taking water away and giving it a once over. "It's not Holy."

The demon sighed. "First the Antichrist and now this," he said, slowly handing the Christ child over to the angel.

Aziraphale immediately miracled up a bassinet and reverently set her down inside. Once assured that she was sufficiently comfortable, the angel and demon plopped down on the sofa and opened a fresh bottle of wine.

"_This_ must be the task the Lord spoke of," Aziraphale began, watching the baby start to fall asleep.

"Has to be," Crowley shrugged and sipped at his wine, "but why is she here, _now?_ Armageddon didn't happen. I thought the Second Coming was foretold to occur only after all that unpleasantness was over and done with."

"Well," the angel pondered, "I suppose, could it be technically over, since it never happened?"

"Maybe. But what does it mean for us, Angel?"

"I wish I knew, my dear."

"Is this the End Times Part Two? What exactly does the Good Book say about Jesus popping back in for a second round?"

"Not much I'm afraid," Aziraphale sighed, then added, "and I believe she prefers Jess now."

"More of the Ineffible Plan, then," Crowley muttered.

The angel took another drink of wine.

"And little Jess is already performing miracles," Crowley continued, waving his arms about. "That's not going to go unnoticed. Can't be giving her over to just any human family."

The Christ child started to stir awake from all the noise. Azirphale set down his glass and reached over to pick her up as she started to cry. He settled back into the sofa next to the demon and rocked her in his arms to soothe her.

The demon's expression softened as he watched his angel comfort the child until she stopped crying entirely.

"If Heaven finds out-" Crowley began, almost in a whisper, "If Gabriel finds out that the Almighty entrusted you- _you_\- with all this-"

"I know," Aziraphale replied with worry, looking down at Jess, holding her tightly.

"Angel, If Hell finds out-"

"We'll protect her." Aziraphale said with determination. "She's part of our side now."

~'*'~  
  
Weeks pass.

Aziraphale and Crowley fall into a new routine of caring for baby Jess. These days the demon finds the living room in his flat covered in miracled baby items, and the back of the angel's bookshop looks to be in much the same shape, with a crib, carrier, and rocker taking center stage.

Currently, though, the couple was enjoying a walk through St. James Park. The Christ child was snugly strapped into one of those devices that allowed Aziraphale to carry her against his chest. The demon smiled at his angel as they walked hand in hand. But, they were in danger of growing complacent. The two had heard nothing from any ethereal or occult forces since the failed Apocalypse. With the Second Coming of Christ here, on earth, one would think _someone_ or _something_ would take notice. Yet, nothing. Silence.

Miraculously, a bench in a perfectly shady and picturesque spot opened up, courtesy of Aziraphale, and the three would be able to enjoy a pleasant rest. The angel had even packed a lunch to enjoy.

As Crowley sat down, the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end, a chill running down his spine.

"Angel," he said with alarm, turning to Aziraphale. He could see in his angel's eyes that he sensed it too.

They were not alone.

An unfamiliar ethereal presence was watching them. And getting closer.

Crowley instinctively stood up as the unfamiliar angel approached. He placed himself in between Aziraphale and the view of the approaching figure, flexing his black wings out, in a plane only they celestials could see, in a wide and aggressive manner in an attempt to look as intimidating as possible.

The woman-shaped angel stopped just in front of the demon. She was posed as a jogger, wearing a white jumper and gray slacks. Her sliver-blonde hair in a bun. She looked at Crowley with a blank expression, neither aggressive nor friendly. If a human had been asked to describe her face they likely would have said she looks to have lost a battle with a tub of silver glitter.

"Principality Aziraphale," she began, attempting to ignore the fact that Crowley was blocking her view of the angel.

"Know this one, Angel?" Crowley asked behind him without taking his eyes of this new ethereal threat.

Aziraphale leaned past the black feathers enough to catch a glimpse of her.

"Don't believe I've had the pleasure," he replied.

"I am the Principality Periel," she explained with some reluctance. "I am the current _official_ angel assigned to earth."

"Oh," Aziraphale said softly.

"Look, _Perrier-_" the demon began.

"Per_iel_," she corrected, flatly.

"Alright, Periel, why haven't we seen you lurking around sooner?" Crowley asked, skeptically.

"Until this moment I have been stationed on a different continent," Periel continued, "to lower the chances of encountering- the traitors- you."

"Ha!" Crowley exclaimed, briefly startling the blank look off of Periel's face. "That was _wise_ of Gabriel."

She glared at the serpent with disdain, but then raised her eyebrows at the sounds of a fusing baby coming from behind Crowley's wings. The agent of heaven tried to lean around him to take a look, but the demon matched her movements.

"What is _that?_" Periel asked, with genuine confusion, managing to spot the baby now being rocked gently in Aziraphale's arms.

Crowley got up in her face, glaring with his yellow serpentine eyes. "She's an orphan. Ours now," he growled firmly, "and _none of your concern_."

The official Principality of earth took a couple of steps back and cocked her head to the side. "I suppose head office shouldn't be surprised. First the marriage and now a baby. Ticking off all of the human life milestones, are we?"

The demon growled in response.

"Crowley," Aziraphale said, as if to caution him.

The demon sighed, "Alright, why are you here, then. Lots of trouble, hopping continents."

"I was getting to that," Periel began, pulling out her heavenly mobile and scrolling through it. "We've sensed something strange Above, miracles are occurring that cannot be traced to any agents on earth, rogue or otherwise. The most detail we can get is that it is happening here, in London-"

"What part," Crowley interrupted, "of _it would be best if we were left alone_ did you lot not understand?"

Seeing this was going nowhere, Periel sighed, and leaned to the side one final time. "If you hear anything, Principality, I trust you'll let us know."

And with that, she turned and began jogging away, mixing into the crowd of park goers.

As heaven's agent left their view completely, Crowley let his wings relax behind him. One feather happened to brush against Jess' face and she gurgled at the touch. Aziraphale's eyes went wide as the single feather transformed into a bright white before then fading in the same breath back to its usual black. Before the angel could react, Crowley had already fully tucked his wings away.

Aziraphale looked up at the demon with alarm.

"What? Too much?"

Aziraphale's face softened. "You did fine, my dear." _He didn't notice, then._ The angel bounced Jess in his arms and she cooed happily. _I wonder_…

~*~


	2. Chapter 2

~'*'~

"Thank you for your report, Principality," the Archangel Michael said coldly, eyes narrowing in contemplation.

"Apologies for not being able to gather further info," Periel replied, head bowed. "They must know something, surely."

"The miracles are centered around their approximate location," Michael continued, pacing, "it can't be a coincidence."

"They had a human child with them, adopted," the Principality offered.

"Disgraceful," Michael scowled, but then raised an eyebrow. "But, it may present a unique opportunity."

"A weakness?"

"A blind spot. They may make a mistake. And I have a theory I'd like to test out."  
  
Periel had the decency to look mildly uncomfortable at where the conversation was heading.

"Don't worry, Principality," the Archangel reassured, "I won't ask anything _untoward_ of you."  
  
Periel nodded slowly.  
  
"That sort of unpleasantness is for _demons_, not angels," Michael added. "You may return to your station. And remember, don't mention this to Gabriel. I want something more concrete before we trouble him."

"Understood, Archangel."  
  
As the Principality left, she looked back briefly to see the Archangel summon a celestial mobile and start dialing.  
  
"Ah Yes- Yes, I have some information- Of course I'll provide the goods- Oh, only the Holiest-"

~*~

A few days later, Anathema was out for a walk. Alone. Life in Tadfield had been good for the most part lately, but sometimes Newt could be a little too well- Newt.

She was so lost in her own thoughts, she nearly missed the two familiar auras coming her way.

"Well!" Anathema starts with surprise, "if it isn't my two favorite consenting bicycle repairmen?"

Aziraphale smiled and waved.

"Ah, yes, right, bookgirl!" Crowley replied, taking a moment for recognition to set in.

"Oh my, what a cute baby!" She exclaimed, rushing over to the child currently strapped to Crowley's chest. "What's her name?"

"Her name is Jess," answered the angel, smiling brightly.

"What brings you two way out to Tadfield?"

"That's a bit of a long story," the demon mumbled.

"In short," Aziraphale explained, "we are trying to track down a certain International Express driver, and Tadfield was the last place we saw him."

"Tried order a package back home, " Crowley added, "but a different bloke showed up."

"He _was_ quite perplexed by our line of questioning," the angel said thoughtfully.

"Right," Anathema said slowly. "Anyway, you should both come around the cottage for tea, and tell me all about this _thing_ you are up to."

"Oh, it's definitely a thing," the demon muttered.

"How kind of you," Aziraphale replied to Anathema, "and we will definitely take you up on that later, but first we were hoping to stop by and check on Adam, though I'm afraid we are having difficulty in locating his home even with the address."

"Honestly," she explained, "you'd do better to look for him in the woods. That's where Adam usually is most afternoons."

"Thank you, my dear!"

As they leave, Anathema has the sudden realization that she can't see baby Jess' aura. The only other person like that was- Adam. _This can't be good_.

~'*'~

"I think we may have taken a wrong turn, my dear."

"Ye-p," Crowley drawled out, glancing around. They were definitely in the woods, the trees all looked the same in every direction, but as to whether they had wandered into the correct part of Hogback Wood, he couldn't say.

A chill came over Aziraphale as all the sounds of the forest went quiet. He shivered involuntarily and listened further. No bird song. The leaves stopped rustling.

"Crowley?" The angel whispered, taking the demon's arm.

Jess tucked closer into Crowley's chest and began to wail.

"Something doesn't smell right," the demon said softly into the angel's ear.

They continued down the worn path, on heightened alert, when they finally heard the sounds of children playing.

"Is that them?" Crowley asked, gesturing towards the source of the noise.

Aziraphale paused and watched the apparent group of teens just beyond the tree line running around yelling and throwing water balloons at each other.

"No," the angel sighed, "I don't believe so. They look far too old."

"Are you certain? It's been awhile since-"

Just then, their conversation was interrupted by a water balloon sailing right past their heads, narrowly missing their mark.

"Oi!" Crowley turned and yelled just as two nailed Aziraphale in the back of the neck, drenching him wet.

"Oh my word!" the angel exclaimed, dripping water all over.

"Gah!" The demon cried out as another thrown balloon hit him right in the middle of his face, "Why does it _burn_?"

They both turned to face their assailants whose faces paled as Aziraphale and Crowley simply stood glaring at them, thoroughly soaked.

"Burn? But it doesn't-" Aziraphale repeated slowly, suddenly yelping with alarm, "My dear, this is _Holy_ water!"

The 'teens' dropped their disguises and the three, now-revealed, low-level demons rushed to retreat in fear. One was careless in their haste and accidentally popped a leftover balloon on themselves and immediately disintegrated with a shrill scream.

"Can't be-" Crowley said in disbelief, very much still standing, looking in awe at the water dripping from his face onto his hands, "It tingles but-"

Jess was crying again now, clinging to Crowley's chest even more, frightened from all the commotion. Aziraphale's eyes lit up as if he had a sudden revelation.

"Show me your wings," the angel said firmly, reaching out to take Crowley's arms gently.

"What?"

"_Please._"

He did as he was asked. And immediately collapsed to the ground, shaking.

"Why?" Crowley muttered as he looked upon himself.

His wings were a brilliant white, as they had not been for six thousand years.

At that, Aziraphale set about miracling away all of the Holy water, including a strong wind to make sure Crowley, Jess, and he were completely dry.

The angel sat on the ground in front of Crowley, who was watching his own wings as if in a trance. Aziraphale gently ran his fingers through the white feathers in a comforting manner.

"Angel, I can feel- love. It's not that- that- I didn't _know_ how much I was loved before-"

The angel let his hand fall to rest on Crowley's chest, "My love is always inside you, even when you can't feel it, my dear. Remember that."

"But I can- feel it- _really_ feel- it- all around me- How?" His eyes looked into Aziraphale's searchingly.

"Hand Jess to me," Aziraphale said finally, gently squeezing Crowley's hand.

Once the baby was in the angel's arms, Crowley watched as his wings slowly faded back to their natural black, and all returned to as it was before.

"Oh," the demon said, marveling at the child, "Jess!"

"She protected you, my dear," Aziraphale explained, helping Crowley to stand, "blessed you with Her divine light."

"Ngk! That was a close one, Angel" the demon replied, running his fingers through his hair and readjusting his sunglasses.

"I see now why I need my flaming sword," the angel said, rocking the Christ child in his arms.

"Sooner rather than later," Crowley agreed as several riders on bicycles approached.

A short distance away, the actual The Them rushed over to see what all the ruckus was about.

~*~

"Can I hold her?"

Aziraphale and Crowley sat on tree stumps in The Them's _secret base_ in Hogback Wood and watched as Adam Young carefully picked up baby Jess.

"The Antichrist holding Christ," Crowley said in awe, turning to his angel.

"Who would have thought it," Aziraphale replied in kind.

The rest of The Them gathered around Adam as the baby cooed happily.

"It's a wonder the universe doesn't implode at such as thing," Crowley continued.

The angel nodded in agreement.

"Is that really baby Jesus?" Wensleydale asked all of a sudden.

"Yes," Aziraphale explained with a smile, "she is the Second Coming of Christ on earth- her name is Jess."

"You go, Jess!" Pepper exclaimed, pumping a fist into the air, "Fight the patriarchy!"

"Adam," Crowley began, "we wanted to ask you, even though you are mostly human now, you still have some power beyond normal human perception, have you sensed any unusual?"

"How do you mean?" The Antichrist replied, still gently rocking Jess.

"Does anything seem off to you," the demon clarified, "anything unusual in the air?"

"No." Adam shrugged, "Everything's been quiet. You two are the most unusual thing I've sensed around here, other than a moment ago when those demons attacked you."

Crowley nodded, contemplatively.

"Adam," the angel explained, "when you came into your power, Heaven and Hell could sense it. We felt the state of the world change. But, now, the Christ child is on earth, already wielding the power of miracles and-"

"And nothing," Crowley continued. "The world feels- quiet. I'm not sure yet if that is a good or bad thing."

"But you were just attacked," Adam pointed out.

"Yes," Aziraphale agreed, "But I don't think the two are related, exactly. As far as we can tell, Heaven and Hell don't yet know of Jess' identity."

"At the very least they are still clearly afraid of us, Angel. Think, back then, Gabriel himself didn't show his face, some no-name Principality was sent instead. And today, no Dagon or Ligur, but a group of low-level demons sent to assault us. Expendables."

"There is that, at least, I suppose," the angel replied uncertainly.

~'*'~

"And you are _sure_ you hit both of them with Holy water at the same time?" Michael asked incredulously into the mobile, continuing to pace back and forth in the stairwell. "No, no, that is still very valuable information."

The archangel sighed, ending the call, and quickly feigning a smile to another angel walking past up the stairs and onward to another floor.

"There goes one theory I had," Michael grumbled.

~*~

"You were attacked in broad daylight?" Anathema balked as she continued serving tea to her guests sat round the table.

"Yep," Crowley nodded, taking a sip.

"Hang on," Newt commented, "I'm still stuck on the baby there being literal Christ."

Anathema rolled her eyes at that, and then handed Aziraphale his cup of tea.

"Thank you, my dear," the angel said.

After a few quiet moments of the four enjoying the delicious tea, Aziraphale asked, "Would you like to hold her, Anathema?"

"Okay, sure," she shrugged.

The witch picked up the babe, holding Jess up to her face in an examining manner, trying one more time to sense the child's aura. The Christ child locked eyes with her, giggled, and then reached out and touched Anathema's cheek.

Suddenly her world went dark, the table, chairs, and finally their occupants faded away.  
From that darkness Anathema started to first smell and then see fire, an intense blaze rising. Piercing screams are in the distance. They sound real and raw. A figure. Someone is engulfed in flame. It's hard to make out, but- _Is that Aziraphale?_ His eyes glowed.

Anathema gasped and a completely different scene was before her. A ruined street of a ruined city. A woman stood in the middle, who Anathema somehow knew was meant to be a fully grown Jess. She held a flaming sword high into the air, but her face was calm, determined. Behind her, people stood as far as the eye could see, of all different ages and backgrounds, holding various makeshift weapons, standing ready for- something. She is leading them. _But to what?_ Before her, the ground rips open and a figure ascends. Above, the heavens part and another descends. Anathema thinks they look familiar. _Those two from the airfield? But, where are-?_

"Anathema?"

"Anathema, are you alright?"

"Sorry, yes," she said finally, blinking the haze away, "I'm fine."

Anathema stared intensely at the light ripples of tea in her teacup from the slight jostles to the table as Jess wiggled in her lap.

_What were those visions? Is this the price of burning the second volume of Agnes' work? Do I tell them what I saw?_

"Wait," Anathema said slowly, "I'm having trouble seeing."

She removed her glasses and exclaimed, "What? I can see without my glasses now!"

"Oh, dear," Aziraphale said.

Crowley reached over and took the baby back into his arms, scolding her gently, "Now, what did we say about miracling without permission?"

"Um. Wow. Okay," Anathema blinked, folding her glasses away.

After a moment, Newt raised his hand tentatively and asked, "Can- can I get my vision fixed too?"

~'*'~

**Author's Note:**

> I expect this to be ~3 to 6 chapters based on the material I have so far.  
If tumblr is your thing, I'm @polymona over there too.


End file.
